The Price of Defeat
by silentconfessionist
Summary: Pyrrha and Yang have a deal: to the victor go the spoils and the loser willingly submits. No complaints... no resistance.
1. Power

Pyrrha and Yang have a deal: to the victor go the spoils and the loser pays what is due. No complaints... no resistance.

"Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power."

― Oscar Wilde

* * *

Power

* * *

The sparing match had ended.

The harsh rings of clashing metal and ear-splitting shotgun blasts from Yang's gauntlets had finally stopped. The audience didn't under a word, cheer, or peep. Slacked jaws and saucer-wide eyes just stared; locked onto the two huntresses-in-training in the arena.

Twenty minutes, non-stop. That's how long they'd been going at it. Clothes torn, bruises and cuts adorning their normally fair skin, their bodies hunched over, both raggedly panting for breath...

And yet still both stood: Yang and Pyrrha.

Each had thrown everything they had at the other. Anyone else would've broken against either of them long ago. But this was Yang and Pyrrha. Both could take just as much as they could deal out. And both could deal out a lot. But in the end, one of them had to lose.

And it was Yang that dropped to her knees.

Her hands hit the floor hard to stop her face from meeting harder. Sweat pour down across her face, drops staining the white tile floor. Her lungs greedily forced her to inhale air, desperate to feed her hammering heart.

"Well... done Miss Nikos," Glynda commended. Even she was visibly shaken by the incredible duel between the two. "And you as well Miss Xiao Long. I'd say it's clear who the two top fighters are today."

Yang struggled back to her feet and slowly began trudging back to her her seat.

"I hope you were all taking good note of this battle," Glynda addressed the class. "Theirs' is a dedication and passion I hope you all will strive to take after."

Intimidated murmurs and nervous chuckles echoed around.

Yang collapsed with a groan into her seat, her face planting into the desk.

"Wow sis!" Ruby squealed as softly as she could. "I can't believe how amazing you were out there!"

The girl was bouncing in her chair, fists shaking in front of her like a child anticipating her favorite TV show about to come on. "Best fight EVER!"

"Would've been better if I'd won," Yang lamented.

"W-Well, yeah..." The younger sister relented. "But it was still amazing!"

"Yang, you did really well," A much calmer voice interjected. Yellow eyes and a black bow appeared from behind Ruby and offered a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You should be really proud."

Yang gave a tired, but satisfied smile to her teammates. "Thanks girls."

Ruby and Blake grinned and turned their attention back to the stage.

Still resting her head on her folded arms on the desk, Yang stared ahead listlessly, paying no attention to the next battle between Ren and Yatsuhashi about to start. her mind racing with what she had just gone through... And was about to go through.

She never turned to acknowledge the emerald-green eyes she could feel watching her.

* * *

Yang laid down on her back, silently staring up at the ceiling, trying to slow her own breathing as best she could. Her eyes danced around the familiarities of her team's room, looking for something to occupy her mind.

Her gauntlets on the dresser...

Ruby softly snoring under her covers, out like a light...

Weiss on the bunk below, just as dead to the world...

The bookshelf filled mostly with Blake's stories...

The ceiling again...

When nothing sufficed, her eyes were drawn back to only source of light in the dark room: her phone... And the text she had it open to:

 _'10pm. Leave your phone. Walk out your door, turn left, keep walking. Don't turn around.'_

She looked at the time at the top of her phone's screen.

23:00

"Ughhhh..."

She covered her face with her free hand, exhaling her frustration. The wait was torturing her.

After the fight, she'd come right back to her team's room, showered and flopped on to the bed, her robe barely keeping her modest. When she'd woken up at 8pm, the lights in the room were out, the sun was down, and her team was back and in their beds fast asleep.

She'd nearly made the mistake of thinking her day was over until she looked at her phone. The text message waiting for her sent her brain firing on all cylinders, making her face go hot.

She'd done little since then but change out of the robe and into her usual nightly attire: an orange tank top bearing her sigil and tight, black shorts rising very high up her toned thighs.

That was a full hour ago. An hour of just laying in her bed in the dark, limbs sprawled out as she stared at nothing, her mind running wild.

She checked her phone again.

23:02

"Damn it..."

She exhaled again in frustration as she continued to wait like a prisoner waiting for a cell door to open.

With nothing in front of her to occupy her thoughts, her mind turned inward, thinking back to how their arrangement came to be.

Pyrrha and Yang had their eye on each other since the day they'd met. Both saw the Alpha in the other: the strong drive, the aggressive confidence, the hunger for victory.

Both showed it in the classroom, in battles with Grimm, and most notably, in duels. When directly faced with another opponent, one on one, it was either she wins, or the other wins. There would always be a loser and winner then. Both absolutely refused to be the loser and had the strength to enforce it.

They both saw that in each other. It kept them on edge around each other. Yang was careful to not cross Pyrrha if it could be helped and the Mistralian champion did the same. Both knew if challenged, they wouldn't, couldn't back down.

If a fight came, they would do whatever it took to show they were the one on top; the Alpha girl, the best. It was fight neither really looked forward to. Least all of all fear out of ruining their friendship. And so they continued to be careful, part out of respect, part out of apprehension.

They respected the disposition each had shown the other, among other things...

Yang stole glimpses at the redhead in the locker room. Short enough to not be caught, long enough to appreciate what she saw. Pyrrha's career had treated her body well. Toned legs and arms along with a flat stomach would've been enough along to make the hot-blooded youth of either sex turn their head. The curve-hugging battle corset she wore only maximized the features, along showing off enough cleavage to mentally disarm anyone.

She'd caught the redhead glancing her way more than once as well. Yang was used to people checking her out, even staring. It wasn't like she didn't use her figure to her advantage. She'd call out those who were assholes and tease those she liked. Along with most at Beacon, Pyrrha easily fell into the later category.

 _My eyes are up here sweetheart..._

For the first time tonight, Yang actually grinned and chuckled, recalling the embarrassed look on poor Pyrrha's face when Yang gave her a cheeky grin and mischievous look in her eyes once when she'd caught her checking her out at just the right time.

It was then the blonde had made her proposal to Pyrrha:

They couldn't keep stepping so gingerly around each other. The fight had to come and they both knew it. The result was that both may be too afraid to put forth their best effort for fear of the damage that would be done. They'd be stuck in a loop of half-assed attempts with no clear, definitive win.

So Yang proposed an incentive that would (and did) make them both go all out when the fight did come.

A prize of sorts for the winner... One neither could refuse nor back down from. The result would be clear, definitive fights and wins, with a very nice prize awaiting the winner.

Yang blinked, shaking her minds free from thoughts of the past encounter. She checked her phone again.

23:50

Almost time...

* * *

Yang allowed the cold water to pool in her hands and then splashed it on her face. Then again. And again. She then grabbed the hand towel and smothered her face in it, drying it as her mind finished the memory it had started:

Yang and Pyrrha had a deal: to the victor go the spoils and the loser pays up. No complaints... no resistance.

Both agreed to it. And now it was her turn to abide by it.

Yang's hands grabbed the sides of the sink and she looked up into the mirror. Apprehension filled her eyes. She swore she'd see her thundering heart burst out of her chest if she gave it enough time.

She inhaled once slowly, then exhaled slowly. Inhale... Exhale... In... Out...

"You can do this..." She told herself in the mirror. A firm look in her purple irises offered a good reassurance, convincing her for the most part.

Yang Xiao Long did not back down from a challenge. And that's what this was as far as she was concerned.

Leaving the bathroom, she stepped gingerly as she could back to her bed to check her phone one last time.

23:59

Time to go.

* * *

Yang stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her as quietly as she could. The closing door to her team's room behind her held a sense finality as it clicked shut.

She looked down either end of the hall. Dark, silent, and abandoned, as it should've been at this time of night. The students of Beacon were pretty good at keeping to the rules of curfew without needing a monitor.

She began her walk down the hall as ordered: to the left. Towards Team JNPR's room... Pyrrha's room.

Normally bustling with Nora's antics, no sound came from the room now... Though Yang wondered if she could've heard it anyways over her own pounding heart.

The closer she got, the heavy her heart seem to hit against her chest.

Was Pyrrha going to come out? ...was she even in there?

Right before the door, Yang stopped. No sound came from the other side, no light broke through the crack at the bottom.

She stared hesitantly for a moment, then continued on down the hallway.

Yang tried putting her tracking skills to use, straining to listen as she continued on for a hint as to where the other girl might be. Another set of footsteps, the possible sound a door opening or closing...

Nothing but her own bare feet many sound, her naked steps echoed about the massive hallway.

"Stop."

The single word froze Yang in mid-stride, then relaxed, not moving from the spot she stood.

 _Don't turn around._ She remembered.

Her heart was thundering again. Pyrrha's voice had frozen her to the spot.

Silence returned... Then footsteps. Pyrrha's footsteps. Slowly... methodically... Coming closer.

They were... Loud... Was she wearing heals?

They stopped again.

"Hands behind your head."

Yang's breath hitched for a moment. This was it. This was real.

Her heart started pounding in excitement. Heating her face once again and bringing a small smile to it.

She exhaled slowly... Then closed her eyes.

Slowly her arms raised over her head, then folded at the elbow. Her hands interlocked her fingers, resting them on the back of her head.

The simple action completed, her breathing steadied, slowly raising her breasts up and down with each soft heave through her lips. The cool air conditioning from the building's vents above, meant to help stave off the hot summer nights of Vale, poured across her exposed underarms and armpits, through the generous amounts of cleavage and exposed sides of her body her tight tank top allowed.

Once more behind her, Pyrrha's loud, echoing footsteps started. Only four or five more and she could feel the girl's presence right behind her.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a metallic 'clink.' In her mind she could see Pyrrha reaching for her.

Yang's body tensed, every muscle straining to hold her place.

 _Here it comes..._

Metal handcuffs first snapped around her right wrist, closing tighter click by click until it felt, and probably looked from Pyrrha's perspective, secure. Her left wrist was next.

Eyes still shut, the blonde felt her hands pulled up from behind her head and held high to the point there was only a slight bend in her elbows. Not high enough to be taut and physically uncomfortable, but enough to feel exposed and vulnerable.

Pyrrha's footsteps echoed again, this time only twice as she stepped around to Yang's front. The girl refused to open her eyes, knowing Pyrrha's own were fully taking in her body.

She could feel her eyes starting with her now cuffed hands held high over her head, then moving down along her arms. Her closed eyes scrunched as she thought of Pyrrha's gaze stopping at her chest, examining her cleavage and eyeing her hardened nipples pressing though her shirt.

Yang bit her tongue, determined not to make a sound should Pyrrha decide to cop a feel.

Instead, all the blonde heard was a small chuckle from the redhead. Slowly, her arms were lowered in front of her and allowed to hang limp.

Yang's tense muscles relaxed and her shoulders slouched, a little bit disappointed.

Pyrrha began to walk again, this time ahead of Yang. She opened her eyes again, now seeing Pyrrha for the first time. Or at least the back of her.

The dark hallway obscured a part of her, but still she could see the high heels adorning the girl's feet. The huntress-in-training praised her tracking skills a bit for catching the sound and identifying it. She tried to make out the redhead's attire, but it was just too far head in the dark for her to see.

A shining glint drew her eye to Pyrrha's upheld right hand. She was holding a chain, allowing it to slip through her hand link by link as her steps put her farther away from the other girl.

Yang's eyes followed the chain from Pyrrha's hand back down the hall towards her. It stopped at her handcuffs, connected the middle chain that bound her hands together. Her eyes widened at the realization:

 _A leash..._

Pyrrha's loose grip suddenly tightened on the chain. Yang yelped as the chain suddenly became taught, pulling her hands forward against her will. She nearly tripped as her stumbling feet scrambled to catch up but quickly recovered beneath her and positioned her legs, straighten back up and keeping pace.p with the girl ahead.

The taught chain slackened as captive submissively followed captor down the hall.

* * *

Yang kept her head hung for the most part, keeping her eyes locked on her cuffed hands, too nervous to look anywhere else.

It felt so surreal: the metal tightly gripping her wrists, each willing step she took to keep her leash loose... It almost didn't seem real. But every time she'd squeeze her eyes shut and reopen them, again the first thing she'd see were her bound hands and the leash connecting them to the leading girl ahead of her.

Her eyes would lock on to each door they passed, terrified that it would suddenly open. She'd brace herself each time, watching for the handle to turn and for the inevitable sound of the crack of the door opening, along with the squeaking of the hinges as it was pulled wide open and exposing her to the other side.

Whoever was coming out would see them immediately. Another student or... oh God... a teacher?

But each one they passed one, it would stay shut, and she'd silently thank whoever up there was giving them such good grace tonight.

As they continued on, Pyrrha's loud, "clacking" footsteps and Yang's own bare-footed soft ones were the only sounds to echo through the hall. The soft jangle of chains rang out with each step they took, making her face flush.

The danger of what they were doing... Handcuffed, out pass curfew, walking brazenly out in public down the school hallway...

Being out in the open like this... The fear of being caught... The shame of captivity...

The powerful rush was like a high, a euphoria that could crash and burn at any second.

Their march was agonizingly slow, prolonging the danger and time she had to imagine what she was being led to.

Pyrrha turned the corner and led them down a new hall. Pale blue light poured in from one side of the hall through the academy's massive windows covering one wall, illuminating the hallway.

Butterflies in Yang intensified as she was forced to step into the light, exposing herself to the outside world.

She turned her eyes to the massive windows, looking out to the world-at-night. The dark sky and stars above put her at ease, reminding her that the world was asleep while she endured this.

Her eyes narrowed to the bright lights shining from far away, past the cliffs and massive, natural, ocean bay below to the city of Vale beyond. Small pricks of light, some stationary, others moving, illuminated from the capital's nightlife of street lights and night clubs she'd sometimes frequent when slipping out of the academy past curfew.

Her mind wandered, floating away to the city and it's fun-loving, nighttime denizens well beyond her reach. She thought of Strawberry Sunrises at Junior's Club and speeding through the city's lighted streets on her motorcycle Bumblebee, the daydream briefly freeing her from her predicament and relaxing her mind.

Staring at the window for so long, her eyes eventually zeroed in on her own reflection, refocusing to better register the ghostly image. For the first time, Yang got a look at herself.

Seeing herself in handcuffs, being willing led by a chain, her own nervous, flushed face, yanked Yang's thoughts right back to where the rest of her was. The sight of her living out one of her perverted fantasies made her look away from the window and stare ahead.

The light pouring into the hall made it easier to see, giving Yang the opportunity to get a better look at Pyrrha. What she saw made her heart hammer.

Mistral's champion idol was wearing her iconic battle skirt, but it's matching brass corset was gone. In it's place was a much smaller top. Her midriff was exposed, enticing Yang to shamelessly ogle the girl's exposed back; starting from her sashaying hips and slowly working her way up her toned back to a strapless brass halter top, very similar looking to her usual attire, but this one only covering her chest.

To think she'd have the gall to wear that out in the open... Yang was astounded by her own levels of brashness.

The laces tying the brass top together in the back were capped with metallic aglets, making the blonde think of Pyrrha's semblance of polarity. They were clearly tied a tad too tight. Yang imagined what that did to the look of her captor's breasts.

The raunchy images coming to her mind made Yang's head lower in shame.

Her eyes again focused to the cuffs on her hands. Her hands clenched and twisted them to see how tight the grip was. They wouldn't loosen from normal resistance. The sound of clicking the cuffs made her self-conscious, dissuading her from any real attempts to test her restraints.

If she wanted, she could break them. What restraints could truly hold her were no doubt few in number and would cost a fortune and would be needed for real purposes; not their perverted games.

But breaking these cuffs would mean quitting; admitting she didn't have the nerve to go through with the arrangement she herself proposed. Yang's ego would never let her betray herself like that. Sullying her word was a line she could never cross. No matter what it cost, she was determined to screw up the courage to endure it. The result was a frustrating truth that she knew could be exploited against and would never even attempt to counter:

It was her own pride keeping her restrained. The handcuffs just symbolized it outwardly.

And Pyrrha knew it.

A short chuckle made her look up. Pyrrha had her head turned to the side and was glancing at her with a smirk. Yang caught only as for a moment before the redhead faced forward again, continue to lead her on.

 _Cocky, arrogant bitch._

The girl ahead of suddenly stopped. Yang did too; almost immediately.

 _Did I say that out loud?_ Fear flooded her heart.

But when the redhead didn't turn to face her, Yang suddenly took notice of where they were.

 _No way..._

"We're here Yang," Pyrrha announced.

* * *

Pyrrha pushed both of the large doors open and led Yang inside.

The other side of the room was almost darker than hallway, save for a single beam of light from the ceiling.

Still being pulled along by her hands, she looked up and around at the rows of empty seats, stacked lecture hall style, then turned to white-tiled stage in the center.

 _That cocky... arrogant... BITCH._ Her mind repeated. Pyrrha had led them back to Goodwitch's training room.

She was going dominate Yang right on the same stage she had defeated her on.

The single light from the sport light overhead shown down directly in the center of the fighting ring.

Yang's heart stopped at seeing what awaited them.

What caught her eye first was the large, metal bondage cross standing up with shackles at each end, all of them open, waiting for limbs to snap around.

Several feet in front of the cross was a table with a blanket covering it. Various shapes protruded from underneath, leaving Yang to widely guess what instruments were hidden from view.

Between the table and cross, in the dead center of the stage, a single chain hung down from the ceiling. No doubt she had Pyrrha's semblance to thank for being able to connect to the high ceiling above them. She looked up, eyeing a small metal pulley attached to the end of the chain.

Pyrrha gave a Yang a pull, signaling her to come closer. Yang did; close enough for Pyrrha to unhook the leash from Yang's cuffs. She then pointed to the stage.

"Walk to the chain."

Wordlessly, she complied. She walked from shadow to light, stepping up on to the stage and right up to the chain. She eyes the clip on the end hanging towards the ground.

"Hold your hands out," Pyrrha commanded. Yang obeyed.

With her arms extended, the metal chain vibrated and then glowed back, possessed by Pyrrha's semblance. The hook on the chain's end rose up and snapped itself onto the chain linking Yang's cuffs.

The black aura faded and the possessed chain fell limp, allowing Yang's hands to drop.

The pulley above her began churn at the command of Pyrrha's mind, slowly winding up the chain.

Yang's bound hands began to raise. She made no attempt to resist, allowing her hands to be pulled up over her head. When the pulley stopped, Yang gave a pull, testing the chain.

From the darkness off stage towards the door, Yang could hear Pyrrha's footsteps start again, slowly coming closer to the light. And when she finally stepped on stage into the light, Yang finally got a look at the front of her captor.

Just as she'd thought, Pyrrha's chest was pressed up by her tight top. Her hips sashayed, giving a swagger to her nearly bare body, and Yang couldn't but take in every smooth curve the girl's athletic build had to offer. Her emerald eyes were half-lidded and a playful smirk had Yang's excited heart thumping in her chest all over again.

She stopped her advance beside the table and pulled the cover off. Yang swallowed, throat beginning to feel her throat become parched at what her eyes beheld.

Pyrrha had really planned to take full advantage of the night. The redhead's palm lightly brushed along the top of the table, feeling over every toy and tool laid out for use. She stopped on one and grabbed the handle and pulled it off the table.

Holding it before her own eyes, she turned it over in her hand, inspecting it. Satisfied, she hit it into her hand and gave it a twist, the sound of the leather tightening making Yang tremble with fear and excitement at realizing what it was:

A whip.

The girl once stepped closer the Yang and stopped short just in front of her. When the end of the instrument in her hand connected to her chin, the girl realized too late she'd been staring at the redhead's chest too long.

Pyrrha smirked as she forced Yang's head to lift, making her purple irises connect with her own emerald ones.

"My eyes are up here sweetheart," the redhead imitated the blonde with a grin.

Yang looked away with a blush, irked that her own teasings had been turned against her.

Pyrrha giggled to herself at the blonde's reaction, then resumed her inspection with a smile.

She traced her whip down Yang's neck and stopped just at the top of her cleavage. Yang's eyes turned back to the instrument as it hooked against her shirt and pulled.

"We'll need to get rid of this first Yang..."

The blonde said nothing in response as Pyrrha took her time sauntering around Yang's side and stopping at her back.

Her chained hands above clenched and Yang's whole body tensed as she braced herself.

 _Finally... here it comes._

The sinister tool sang as it flailed through the air and viciously cracked as it struck the blonde girl across her back.

"AAHHHH!"

The chains holding her hands up rattled as whole body lurched forward as much as her restraints would allow. The strike was stronger than she had anticipated. The initial shock wore off though and Yang steadied herself, readying for another blow.

"Are you okay, Yang?"

The question was earnest, but firmly controlled. Pyrrha wouldn't show any signs of weakness, but Yang was sure that part of her worried: Were they going too far?

But the blonde still saw it partly as an offer out, to end it. Again, her pride refused it. So in a show of ego for her own sake and to reassure Pyrrha she clearly answered:

"Keep... Going..." She demanded through her heavy breathing. She tensed herself again.

Pyrrha paused for a moment, then smiled and closed her eyes, chuckling as she shook her head.

"Deep breath Yang," she ordered.

The blonde girl considered for a moment, then obeyed, inhaling air and holding it in her expanded chest. The whip cracked, this time on her shoulder.

"Let it out," Pyrrha ordered. Yang did as she was told, loudly exhaling her breath.

The strike snapped on of the straps holding her top. Her shirt slouched, now exposing a lot more of the left side of her chest. Yang blushed at the exposure, shocked by the other girl's gall.

"P-Pyrrha!"

"I said," the redhead repeated. "We needed to take that off. Now... again."

The sound of the whip singing again as it sailed through the air prompted Yang to quickly inhale and hold her breath again. Another strike from the whip, another half-shouted exhale from Yang, and the other strap was broken. Now only her large chest held her tank top up, protecting what little modesty she still had.

"We're getting there..." Pyrrha teased with a smile.

Yang couldn't help but grin. The excitement was too much.

Bound and helpless, the situation was out of her hands. Whatever Pyrrha decided to do to her, she had no choice but to take it.

There was nothing to do but enjoy it. The whip cracked randomly across her back, piercing her shirt. The hits came more rapidly and Yang's cries turned to moans as her body began to adapt to the punishment.

Within her body, her semblance began to stir to life. The ability to take in pain and convert it to power was an invaluable talent that naturally led Yang to the battlefield. Whatever malice was behind the enemy's blows, Yang would built it to her own wrath. It served as a quasi-hunger, needing pain and rage to forge power and intent.

In the proverbial bedroom, it did something she considered even more incredible. When taking pain with anger, it meant raw power. When taking pain in the form of rough foreplay, it built a lecherous hunger within her. Whatever her partner would desire, she would _crave_.

Already her eyes begin to glow red, it's hue more defined with each strike against her back. The chains over her head became taught as raw lust suddenly began to demand that she break her restraints, end this game, and take Pyrrha for herself.

 _NOW._

Yang breathed heavily, desperate to control the animalistic instinct rising within her. Her mind was already presenting very tempting images of her forcing Pyrrha to her back and pinning her hands over her head. She could even hear the redhead's lustful moans and begging to cum as Yang viciously rode her to a climax.

 _"Hold it in..."_ The blonde desperately begged herself. _"Hold it in..."_

"Just one more Yang."

Pyrrha evidently had noticed Yang's struggling and had taken it as weakening against her blows. The blonde made no move to correct her. She simply straightened her stance and drew in one more breath, urging herself not lose control.

 _"Just one more... Just one more..."_

One more time, she exhaled and braced herself with eyes squeeze shut and clenched hands and teeth.

The final crack made her back arch. She exhaled harshly, but smiled. She'd done it: she'd endured it.

Less could be said for her tank top. The whip had done its job, leaving the back of her shirt in tatters. With nothing to hold it together, the remnants of it fell away, leaving Yang topless.

The cool night air kissed her breasts, and Yang's eyes clenched shut, feeling self-conscious at such exposure. Dropping her whip to the floor, Pyrrha stepped closer to her chained captive to see the damage done.

The normally perfect and flawless skin of Yang's tone back was marred with red lines from her lashes. She'd struck consciously, not strong enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. She reached, her fingers gently tracing one of the red lines.

Yang shuttered at her touch.

"Beautiful..." Pyrrha murmured aloud.

She reached up and grabbed Yang's wrist just below her handcuffs. Slowly, she gently slid them down her arms, taking in the incredible feeling of getting to touch Yang's skin.

Her face flushed as her hands reached farther down her body. After her finger tips grazed her armpits, they slid to her back. She took care to be gentle as she could when feeling along the red whip marks, imaging how tender her punished flesh must still feel.

"Mmmm..."

The blonde's soft mumble at her touch strengthened Pyrrha's confidence, coaxing her back to the girl's sides. Her hands felt along her hips and rose up.

Finally, the reached just above her stomach. Her hands slid to her front, and then finally moved up, first cupping, and then fully taking hold of Yang's soft, perfect breasts.

"Ahhhh!"

Her breathy moan egged Pyrrha on. She squeezed and fondled, her face flushing a healthy shade vermillion at the exhilaration and perverse sensations flooding her as her palms and fingers touched what felt like she should be very forbidden from touching.

"Oh baby..." The blonde mumbled.

She finally felt herself calming down. Whereas the whip had spiked her senses into a fierce intensity, Pyrrha's ministrations with her hands were bringing her down into a euphoric lull. Her mind felt pleasantly numb and lost itself in her captor's fondling.

Pyrrha's gentle squeezes and massaging stopped and she leaned in close to Yang's ear.

"You're taking this very well. A lot better than I thought you would."

Yang could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm impressed Yang."

Yang cracked an eye open, slowly coming back to reality as it slowly reorganized itself in her mind. She felt like she should say something, but the pleasure still made her feel loopy. She decided to simply hold her tongue; as best she could.

"I think you deserve a reward."

The redhead stopped back to the table and chose her next instrument. This one came with a harness she had to step into, along with straps to tighten around her waist. Once firmly secured to her hips, she turned to show the blonde what was coming.

Her purple eyes bulged as she took in the long black phallus protruding from the front of Pyrrha's waist. Yang's heart was shaken from the coma-like peace it had just settled into and started beating hard again.

With a simple wave of her hand, Pyrrha's semblance slackened chain holding Yang's hands up and allowed them to drop to her chest.

"Kneel," she ordered.

Yang obeyed, dropping to her knees. Once more her hands extended high above her head, as the chain only slackened just enough to allow her to lower herself down.

Pyrrha stepped forward, thrusting the black rubber protrusion right in Yang's face.

"This is going inside you Yang," he redhead stated with a tone of warning in her voice. "I suggest you make it as wet as you can."

That was all the motivation the blonde needed. Forcing down the butterflies born of excitement and humiliation, she opened her mouth wide and leaned forward-

"Ah, ah, ah!"

-and stopped short at Pyrrha's protest.

"Don't just suck it to make it wet for YOUR use, Yang," the redhead lectured with a hint of strong annoyance.

The blonde gulped, nervously pulling back in uncertainty. What did she want?

"Show me passion... submission..." Her voice became softer, more encouraging. Her hand gently took hold of the back of Yang's head and slowly coaxed her forward towards her strap-on.

"Show me how you'd treat a real cock Yang."

She wanted to see her technique.

The girl on her knees pondered for a moment, then nodded.

Wetting her lips with her tongue, Yang leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the strap-on's shaft. Pyrrha smiled, clearly pleased with the start.

Yang's head lowered and extended her tongue to the rubber toy's hilt. She opened her eyes wide and looked up, straight into Pyrrha's green irises. Slowly, her head rose, her tongue running up the full length of the shaft, all the while keeping her eyes locked on to the redhead's.

Pyrrha shuttered and mumbled, as if her cock were real and she could actually feel Yang's licking.

The blonde's tongue lapped the top, then pressed a kiss to the tip. Then suckled it. She softly moaned as her lips sealed over the head, her tongue running all over the surface engulfed in her mouth.

Pyrrha's legs were close to giving out.

"A-All right," she stammered, satisfied with the performance. "Go ahead."

Yang nodded once and then closed her eyes. Her mouth engulfed the full length of Pyrrha's rubber cock, pushing all the way to the hilt. Her lips made it so far as to actually press into the redhead's pelvis.

"Yang..." Pyrrha whispered in astonishment. She'd taken in the whole thing. And was holding it.

"My God..."

Yang smirked inwardly at the the dominating girl's reaction. She'd probably thought she wouldn't be able to take it. She slowly pulled back, giving a soft moan as she did so. Her mouth gave a small "pop" as her lips pulled off, then gave one last kiss to the tip.

Yang's hands grabbed he back of her head and pushed her mouth back down the length again.

"MMPH?!"

"Keep going Yang..." Pyrrha whispered, her voice husky, as if possessed.

Initially shocked, she had no choice but to comply. Keeping mentally calm and relaxing her throat, he allowed Pyrrha to move her head how she wished. Yang's fluttered shut and kept her mindset submissive, accepting however far down the shaft Pyrrha pushed her.

"Mmm...mmm...mmmmm..."

Her mind slipped into a dream-like haze.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Pyrrha finally let her head go and mouth "popped" free again.

Rather than panic and gasp for air, which would have had her chocking, she calmly inhaled, breathing in deeply, filling her lungs and expanding her chest. Then slowly exhaling.

She then opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Pyrrha's strap-on, sufficiently lubed thanks to her mouth. A small line of drool still trailed from the tip to her lips.

The chains above began to rattle again and forcibly pull her up by her arms, but only to a crouch. Yang's legs wet able to stand her up the rest of the way on their own. This... was a surprise. She actually enough length to let her arms hang down, at least to her chest. It was a welcome relief from the strain on her limbs.

Pyrrha walked back to the table and grabbed... something. Yang tried leaning to one side, then the other, to see what it was. But the redhead was careful hide it from her view, keeping one hand behind her back as she returned.

She brought her free hand to her cheek, and directed her look her in the eye.

Pyrrha was really impressed. She'd known Yang would not back down from the challenge she'd set for herself, but she never thought she'd so such... motivation. It seemed the girl's warrior heart burned brightly both in battle and in the bedroom (or empty classroom in their current case).

The blonde's enthusiasm and seductive approach to submission was too much for her to bear without showing her appreciation for it.

She lifted Yang's bound hands and moved them behind her head. With nothing to obstruct her way now, she leaned in and claimed her prisoner's lips with her own.

Yang's eye bulged for a minute, then relaxed and returned the action.

There they stood for a moment, with Pyrrha having her free arms wrapped around the blonde in a tight embrace and in a passionate kiss, while a topless Yang with shackled hands gave all she could to return her feelings with her own lips.

When she felt satisfied, Pyrrha broke the kiss and held up what she'd hid behind her back. Her other hand grabbed the other end of the object and held it taught by its straps, a red ball holding the two together in the center.

Yang knew what that was for.

"Open up."

Yang grunted a little as the ballgag was pushed in between her lips. Pyrrha was careful, but firm as she buckled it around the back of Yang's head. The sound of a securing snap let Yang know she was done with kisses.

"Bend over, Yang."

The girl did as she was told, leaning down as much as she could, making her body parallel with the ground. The chains rattled and became taught, warning her she could go no further.

Pyrrha ran a hand down her bare back, all the way to her bare ass as she walk along her side, admiring her well-toned, curvaceous form.

She stood directly behind the girl and gave her ass a slap.

"MMPH!" Yang cried through her gag.

"Spread your legs," Pyrrha ordered. Yang's legs stumbled as they did.

Pyrrha's hand gently stoked the blonde's ass, taking in full-appreciation of its firm, round tension. Her hand then slid down, sliding between her legs and felt her clit, wet and sensitive.

"MMMMMPHHH!" Yang cried again, now desperately fidgeting in her bonds, helpless to stop her teasing.

"It seems your body is ready Yang," the redhead teased as she pulled her hand away.

Yang struggled and gave another muffle cry, but her breath caught and her eyes bulged as she felt something strong position itself right at the front of her inflamed clit.

Pyrrha took her time, slowly gripping the girls hips and clenching, ready to thrust.

"Here it comes Yang..."

 _Here it comes... Here it comes..._

Pyrrha pushed... Slowly; ensuring Yang felt every... Single. Inch.

"Mmmm!...MMMMMMMMMPPHHH!"

She could nothing but scream into the ballgag as she was penetrated. Intense pain and equally intense pleasure washed over, making her whole body shake, rattling the chains that held her in place. Her eyes widened, nearly watered as the pressure never seemed to end. Trying to jerk away was hopeless as Pyrrha's hands firmly held her in place.

She squeezed her eyes shut and sank her teeth into ballgag, willing herself to hold on.

 _Just take it... just take it._

Pyrrha continued her slow penetration, pushing until her hips were pressed flush against her ass, making Yang's head lean back as she fully took in the full length of her strap-on. She breathed deep through her nose, trying to keep calm.

"That's it Yang," Pyrrha encouraged. "Just take slow, deep breaths. You can do this."

One of her hands left the girl's hips and moved up to her breasts, giving one of them a good fondling. The other gently caressing her back, giving light pressure here and there to make it feel like a massage. Yang's mind cooled and she moaned at the touch, the good feelings washing over and helping to take her mind off the black rubber cock pushed deep inside her.

Pain turned to pleasure as Pyrrha began to thrust her hips, still fondling Yang's breasts.

Yang's legs began to feel like jelly, their strength beginning to fade. Her limbs began numb and all her senses focused on the fire burning in her core.

Her first orgasm was coming.

Pyrrha could tell too, moving her hands back to the girl's hips, helping her legs keep her up. Her thrusting sped up.

"Are you close?" She whispered into her ear.

The blond could only moan and grunt what she hoped sounded like an affirmative through her gag.

"If you want to cum Yang," Pyrrha told the blond in between her poundings. "You have to ask."

"Mmmmm...mmmm..." Yang struggled with the ballgag. "Mffff... Mmmffff uuu...uhhhh... Mmmff uuu kuunn?"

Her struggled message was clear enough for the redhead. "Yes... you may..." She answer was breath, her own passion beginning to peak.

The blonde's body radiated with excitement, all her nerves set into overdrive. Precum dripped from her legs to the floor below as Pyrrha jerked her whole body with every thrust, the chain rattling in sync.

"Come on Yang... come on!" Pyrrha encouraged, now slamming her as hard as she could. "Show me what you've got!"

And that's what did it. That last small challenge to her sent Yang over the edge, screaming into her ballgag as her body shook from her first orgasm of the night.

Her whole body tensed, riding the high as long as she was able... and then collapsed. The chain unlocked from the pulley above and gently brought her to the floor.

The ballgag was unhooked from behind her head and pulled from her mouth. Yang greedily gulped in air as she lay down on the floor, welcoming it's cool touch to her hot body.

A hand gently combed through her golden locks.

"Well done Yang..."

Her voice registered in her head, but she sounded so far away. No doubt, Yang reasoned in what small part of head was still capable of thinking, because of the euphoric high she was still on.

The redhead allowed the blonde a moment to rest, then helped to her her feet.

"Come on..." She coaxed, taking her hands in her own, pulling her to her feet.

Yang's tongue ran over her lips in anticipation as she was led to the large metal bondage cross.

* * *

The handcuffs glowed black from Pyrrha semblance, dropping from Yang's wrists. Her hands rubbed over her wrists, nursing the red marks the restraints had left.

Her newly found freedom would not last long.

Pyrrha placed her hands on the other's girls bare shoulders and pushed, forcing her to walk backwards until her back connected with the cool touch of the metal cross behind her. She eyed the two struts extending upward to the ceiling.

"Do it Yang," she was ordered.

The submissive blonde willingly raised her hands, placing her wrists inside the open manacles above her head. First the right snapped around her wrist, then the left. The locks loudly clicked, fastening her in place.

Yang gave her wrists a tug. Now there wasn't even the sound of chains rattling, just her fists uselessly clenching.

"Do you remember Yang, how long our battle lasted?"

The question drew the blonde's attention back to her captor, more specifically to hands.

The whip was back.

"U-Um...no," The blonde stuttered, squirming slightly in her bondage.

The answer did not put a smile on Pyrrha's face. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

The whip cracked at her side, making Yang flinch.

"It seems..." She started. "You need a reminder about why you are here."

Her free hand lay again the girl's toned stomach and slowly traced upwards to her breast, giving it a squeeze.

Yang shuttered, trying to hold in a moan.

The redhead's fingers came together at her nipple, pinched, and twisted.

This time Yang could not hold in her yelp.

"Tell me," she calmly ordered while continued to twist. "Why are you here Yang?"

The blonde hissed, fighting to focus through the pain shooting in her breast. "B-Because... I was... beaten..."

"Yes," Pyrrha confirmed, relaxing her twist a little. "Because you were beaten. Defeated."

Despite the eased torment, Yang's teeth clenched harder at the word. _Defeated..._

"And because of that, I have to do this to you. This was our arrangement after all, as _you_ proposed," she reminded Yang.

She leaned in close, her tone husky. "For my pleasure..."

Then closer still, her voice becoming a whisper. "And your punishment for losing..."

She stepped back again. "And as the victor of our fight, I expect to be respected as such."

Her eyelids lowered and her grin widened. "Do you... understand?"

Yang's mind heated with the shame she knew was coming. She did. "Y-yes..." She answered honestly.

"Yes, what?" Pyrrha's toned warned with is was her only chance, daring her to push her.

Strapped to the cross, forced to face her, the blonde had no choice, no escape from the humiliation.

She had to give her what she wanted.

"Yes...Mistress..."

Yang looked away, her face beet-red. How much more of this could she take?!

Pyrrha chuckled and smiled again. "And what does that make you?"

Yang's face now turned crimson. Her head desperately turned away, unable to face the redhead.

"Yang..." She purred, reaching a hand out and gently turning her head back to face her.

"Say what you are..."

Yang squeezed her eyes shut.

I can't say it...

"Confess it."

"...lave..." She mumbled.

"Say out loud!" Pyrrha's voice rose, her ire with it. "I'm the victor, and so I'm the mistress, now what does that make you?! Say it loud! CONFESS IT!"

Every part of her body tensed and her mind felt like it was on fire as she screamed it:

"A SLAVE!" The word echoed throughout the room.

Pyrrha kept her hand on Yang's cheek, forbidding her from looking go away. Her expression softened, pitying the girl a bit for her humiliation.

"...who's?"

Yang hung her head, her defeat complete.

"...yours..." Her eyes closed again as she bore that last bit of humiliation. "...Mistress."

Yang smiled and nodded. Pleased with her captive, she withdrew her hand and stepped back.

"Now... how long was our fight?"

"I really don't know...Mistress."

"Thirty minutes," the redhead answered. "Our match was thirty minutes."

She paced in front of her, fingering the whip in her hands.

"So... That's one lash per minute..."

She stopped her pacing, standing straight in front of the blonde. "And I want you to count."

With a flick of her hand, the toy in her hand sailed through the air and cracked against her bare, taut stomach.

"MMMM!" Yang bit her lower lip, holding in her yelp.

"Out loud, slave," the red headed mistress reiterated.

"...one," Yang spoke softly.

Crack. This one against her thigh.

"...two,"

Crack. Her breast.

"Three."

Crack. Her other thigh.

"Four."

Crack. Her stomach again.

"Five."

Crack...

* * *

By fifteen she was bent over and panting. A hand cupped her chin and brought her lilac eyes up to face emerald ones.

"Excellent, Yang," Pyrrha complemented and then put forth a hand, manipulating the blonde's shackles to release her.

"W-What are you doing?!" Yang asked, almost in a panic.

Pyrrha halted her semblance, looking at the girl in surprise.

"You said thirty!" The blonde protested.

"...I didn't say they were all for your front."

Yang blinked for a moment. "...oh."

Pyrrha's look of surprise for a moment persisted, then relaxed into an intrigued smile.

"You really want this... don't you." It was a statement. She didn't doubt it at all.

"You want to be punished like this. Humiliated. All because you lost, isn't it..."

Pyrrha must've had read it on her when she'd first cuffed her. Yang hadn't shown the slightest resistance to anything she'd done. She'd moaned when it felt good, but when it hurt, she'd huff, grunt, cry out... but never resist. This went beyond their "deal."

It was clear to the redhead. "...you think you deserve this..."

Yang inhaled slowly, then exhaled. Then she looked up, her eyes meeting Pyrrha's directly for the first time tonight.

"There should be..." She started, then looked away. "I mean... I guess, I need a punishment if I lose."

Her head hung again, embarrassed to be showing Pyrrha such an intimate look at the logic in her head.

"There needs to be a price to pay. Some... proof... If that makes sense."

And there it was: Yang had just admitted me of her most private thoughts, given a peek into the odder part of her mind to another. She closed her eyes and waited for judgement or, hopefully, just a light teasing.

Pyrrha stared at her thoughtfully for a moment... Then smiled.

"Turn around," she ordered.

Yang's eyes opened in surprise. Not even a smirk... Just that same smile she'd held, neutral, confident, but somehow reassuring. The smile that'd made her obey orders so far with a sense of peace.

She did as she was told and turned, her back facing her captor with her front to the metal cross. The blonde took the initiative, raising her hands back up into the manacles without waiting for a command and felt them snap shut around her wrists.

Pyrrha ran a hand down her smooth back, tracing what was left of the first whip marks she'd made on her back, her aura already healing the light wounds to the point they had almost vanished.

Yang felt the redhead's body press flush against her back and her lips brush against her ear.

"I'll give you what you need Yang."

She stepped back, and the whip sang again as it sailed through the air. Yang's eyes closed, her hands clenched, and she braced herself.

"Count," Pyrrha ordered, and the whip cracked against her back.

* * *

Fifteen more strikes later, Yang was panting and hissing, her whole body feeling tender.

Light red marks marred her legs, ass, and back; all of which would vanish by morning from the healing power of her aura, but Yang knew she'd be feeling the sting through the night. Pyrrha had kept true and shown her no mercy.

The manacles unlocked and the blonde's arms fell limp, catching themselves on the metal cross, bracing against it as Yang caught her breath.

Pyrrha waited patiently, letting her slave recover, taking the moment to focus her semblance on something abandoned on the ground.

When the blonde felt she'd recovered enough strength, she straightened herself up and turned to face Pyrrha. Yang drew back for a moment in surprise at seeing the handcuffs floating in mid-air. The black glow was recognized by Yang as Pyrrha's polarity.

The cuffs opened themselves, inviting Yang to place her hands inside. The blonde didn't even look to the redhead for confirmation, her actions through the restraints speaking clearly enough for themselves. Laying her wrists within the open metal loops, the closed again and clicked shut.

"Tell me Yang," Pyrrha spoke. "Do you feel like I'm being easy on you?"

That brief moment of fear when she'd stopped whipping her was stupid, now that the blonde thought about all she'd endured tonight. Not once had she eased up, not once shown mercy.

She looked down at her cuffed wrists. Not a moment of freedom was given to her.

"No..." Yang was feeling the full weight of Pyrrha reveling in her victory.

The smile on the blonde's face told Pyrrha all she needed to know. She pointed to the center of the stage. Willingly, Yang walked.

Once there, she raised her hands, expending the chain above to be attached again.

"No," the redhead ordered. "On your back."

The blonde hesitated for a moment, but complied. Her head gently lay against the ground, leaving her to stare up at the high ceiling.

"Hands over your head."

Yang raised her arms up and lay them above her head as instructed. Her eyes closed as she relaxed, resigning herself to whatever the other girl had planned.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt them vibrate for a moment. She gave them a jerk, but her hands stayed still, the cuffs not budging an inch. A stronger pull did nothing.

Without even an explanation from the redhead, Yang had already figured out what had happened: Pyrrha had magnetized them to the floor.

Yang turned her head from her hands above to the clicking high-heeled steps at her feet, watching Pyrrha sashay forward. The redheaded dominatrix looked down and smirked at her nervous-looking plaything.

The blonde knew what was coming before it was even said:

"Open your legs Yang."

Slowly, Yang did as she was told, parting her thighs and keeping them that way.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away, not believing what she was doing.

The whole night, the bondage, the punishment, the pleasure that came with it, she could explain all of it away to herself as being caught up in the emotional intensity. But this... The position and pose she was in now, was her just blatantly asking for sex.

This was not a position Yang was used to. When it came to her body, it was an understatement to say she was easy on they eyes. And she used that when she saw something (usually someone) she wanted. She'd find their desire, gently coax it out of them if they were shy, and fulfilled it.

Seeing that blissful look on their face as they'd lay beneath her, it filled her with a sensation that always made her smirk in satisfaction, knowing she'd been the one to learn _their_ desires and use them to bring them cloud nine. And of course, her own semblance magnetized the sensations for herself. The control she'd had over them, deciding what they could feel and when, it sent her ego soaring.

 _But now, this time..._

Yang's breath caught as the redhead came her knees, her arms raising up and hands disappearing behind her head. Pyrrha smirked as the expression on the blonde girl's face, her own green eyes never breaking contact with Yang's lilac ones. Behind her, Pyrrha's hands found the cords that tied her top tight around her chest and slowly pulled them apart.

Her fingers caught the brass top before it could fall away. Slowly, without so much as a twitch of her smirking lips or a blink from her hypnotizing eye, she pulled away.

Yang had never blushed so hard at the sight a woman topless. The body of Mistral's champion was perfect: toned but not overly muscular, with breasts that weren't as big as Yang's but still supple and perky with hardened nipples, the blonde could see why anyone would worship her.

Pyrrha ran a hand through her brilliant red hair and tossed it behind her back as she knelt down between Yang's legs. Cupping the blonde's cheek, Yang's eyes were pulled to hers. With a smirk, her other arm wrapped around the girl's leg and with a single thrust, penetrated her.

Yang cried out, her arms pulling uselessly at the restraints magnetized to the ground.

Pyrrha simply sat on top of the blonde, not moving her hips, waiting until she'd gotten used to feeling of her strap-on enough to open her eyes again to look up at her.

"Quite brave of you," Pyrrha said. "To admit your thoughts like that."

Yang blushed and tried to look away, but Pyrrha's hand forced her to stay focused on her face as she leaned in close, almost like she was going in for a kiss. Yang closed her eyes in anticipation... and opened them again when no contact came.

"So glad..." Pyrrha smirked, her eyes narrowed mischievously. "I could help you..."

Yang's eyes widened in shock. The meaning behind that was clear. _Very clear._

Yang was the one who was used to taking desires and fulfilling them, making herself the one on top. Now she'd just reversed that:

 _She_ had told _Pyrrha_ her desires...

 _"I need a punishment if I lose..."_

...and the redhead was the one fulfilling her. It was Yang having _her needs_ fulfilled.

And in return, she got what Yang was used to having at this time:

Power.

It was a punishment that was costing her... _just like she wanted_. And Pyrrha knew it.

The redhead laughed out loud at seeing the blonde put the pieces together in her head and, with a triumphant smirk, began to move her hips, penetrating the bound blonde.

Yang tensed with a cry as she felt herself finally being violated as she'd been anticipating all night.

"This... is the price...ah! ...Yang," Pyrrha told her in between grunts and thrusts with a smile. "This is the price... of your defeat. Now... take it... Ugh... All of it."

So degrading... so humbling... so... good...

Yang became delirious with fantasizing, her mind slipping away. Her head fell back down to the floor.

She opened her eyes to the empty seats surrounding them, imagining them to be filled with spectators watching Pyrrha dominate her.

The mirage overloaded her brain, making her dizzy. Slowly, she closed her eyes, completely submitting herself to Pyrrha's thrusts.

The fantasy of spectators in her head expanded and became her reality, showing another way the night could've played out.

* * *

 _She imagined being led down the hallway to the room all over again, hands still cuffed in front of her with a chain leash pulling them along like before. But this time, her attire was much more... daring._

 _Yang was already topless; her full, lush breasts with hardened nipples bared to the open, bouncing slightly with each step. The only thing she was allowed to wear were her black, skin-tight boy shorts laced with yellow at the seams and bearing her flaming heart sigil stitched in yellow on the front of the right side. On her bound hands she wore matching black fingerless gloves that bore her yellow symbol on the back. Yang also wore black pumps, matching Pyrrha's high heals, doubling the sound of the loud, clacking footsteps echoing through the hall along with the rattling chains of her restraints and leash._

 _Unlike when in reality her head was hung, hiding her scarlet red face, this time she kept her chin up and her shoulders back as she was marched down the hall, fully accepting what she had to endure. Each proud step Yang took brought her closer to her fate: a performance that would push her mettle to the limit._

 _Her face would still be flush along with a smile of excitement as she was led into Professor Goodwitch's training room._

 _Rather than empty, this time the steps lecture-style seats would be filled with spectators, excited and bewildered, come to see for themselves the sight of Yang Xiao Long defeated at the hands of Pyrrha Nikos._

 _Most had come with serious doubts, only at the insistence of those who had claimed to see the battle for themselves, to make fun them when it turned out to only be a hoax. But when the blonde was led in topless on a leash, excited murmurs rumbled through the room and nervous hearts began to pump hot blood through young bodies._

 _Led to the center of the stage, cat calls and salacious mumblings ("Look at those tits! Bet she's already wet. Is she bound?") would reach her ears, but still she'd hold her head up, determined not to buckle under the exposure._

 _Pyrrha would unhook the chain leash from her wrists and then lean in towards her ear, giving an order that only the two of them could hear. She would then step away, leaving Yang alone center-stage, turning to face the crowd, obeying her command._

 _Rumors had started after their match of course, whispers about what spoils Pyrrha was reaping. They ranged from as innocent as Yang doing her homework to as raunchy as well… the truth: that Yang was now her sex slave. Of course that had been the one everyone secretly hoped for, some going as far as to search for some kind of evidence._

 _Tonight, Yang herself would give it to them._

 _The captive blonde raised her cuffed hands high over her head, presenting the proof of her defeat to the crowd and the price she was paying for it. Cheers and whistles of approval would rise around the room._

 _Her face burned with shame, almost overwhelmed by the crowd's praise, but she kept her eyes open and arms up. Slowly she'd turn in place, being sure to face every side of the room, keeping her hands held high, ensuring that everyone would get a good look at her bound wrists._

 _Satisfied that all the crowd had seen, Pyrrha stepped forward again. With a smile, she gently placed a hand on Yang's extended arms and pulled them down. The crowd's cheering lowered with them._

 _"Well done, Yang," she would whisper in her ear._

 _The excitement in the air was heavy, anticipating what Pyrrha would do to her prisoner next._

* * *

 _The night replayed almost verbatim in her mind after her deviation at the start, just with an audience to enjoy her humiliation this time, increasing the intensity of the emotions she felt as fictional eyes watched her every shame and recorded it to memory forever._

 _Again, her arms were strung up, her body bent forward, making her helpless for Pyrrha to fuck the first time. Although in her fantasy, after her arms were raised over her head, Pyrrha first dropped to her knees, using her teeth to pull Yang's boy shorts away, earning a few whistles from the crowd._

 _Again her hands were locked in manacles while her body took the whip. She'd feel eyes scour her bare body, especially her breasts, and excitement rise octave by octave with each crack of the whip against her._

 _And again she was laid sprawled out on the floor, Pyrrha's semblance holding her hands down while she rode her to orgasm._

Fantasy and reality blurred for a moment. The pounding Pyrrha was giving Yang in reality made her fantasy all the more graphic.

 _The crowd cheered Pyrrha on._

 _"FUCK HER!" "HARDER!" "MAKE HER CUM!"_

 _Fantasy-Pyrrha abided by their request and her pounding became more aggressive._

 _The sound of their chants, the feeling of all their eyes...Yang had never felt anything like this before in her life..._

* * *

"Don't forget Yang..." Pyrrha voice sounded so far away now, the sense of touch now dominating her mind, considering what was being touched and how. "Only with my permission."

A hand firmly grabbed her jaw and forced Yang to look at the redhead's serious, focused face.

"I'm going to countdown, and then you can cum."

The blonde's eyes widened in terror. She couldn't be serious.

"Ten..."

She couldn't make it. No way...

"Nine..."

The excitement, the anxiety, it was just making her even hotter, burning her alive.

"Eight..."

* * *

 _The audience in her head loved it. After the incredible show, it was ending with a countdown to the best part._

 _"Seven..." The redhead continued, her voice carrying through to her fantasy._

 _They were all going to see it, they were all going to see her cum, and she could do nothing to hide from them._

 _"Six..."_

 _The crowd started counting with her..._

* * *

"Five..."

It was too much. She couldn't take it.

"Four..."

"Mistress... please... I... can't..." The blonde's voice trembled, her mind barely sparing enough wit from trying to endure this to let her speak.

"Three..." The Redhead continued.

"Pyrrha...Please!" Yang was screaming now, forgetting her role playing and now just desperate for the other girl to hear her.

"Two..."

"PLEASE!"

"One..."

"PYRRHA!"

"...you may cum."

* * *

 _The blonde's body ignited._

 _Fire burst and burned inside, rapidly spread to every inch of her body._

 _Her back arched, so strongly it lifted the girl on top of her hips into the air. Pyrrha's nails sank deep the flesh of her soft round tits, spiking the already scorching flame driving her wild within._

 _Every limb, sense, brain, and her heart itself was more alive than it had ever felt, the outrageous pleasure making her feel as if she would burn away. She felt it culminate as it rushed down her body, up her legs... and finally peaked._

 _Her back arched to the sky and she released a scream of joy. Yang's orgasm erupted and euphoria flooded every inch of her being from release._

 _The crowd erupted in cheers as she came. Her own scream drowned all of them out._

 _The submission... The pleasure... The shame... The crowd's perverted fascination..._

 _Blissful insanity let her enjoy it all._

* * *

Her eyes opened, this time to reality.

The crowds in her mind vanished like ghosts, their seats empty again. Their cheers faded, only her own heavy breathing echoing around the room.

Her vision swam for a moment longer and then finally focused on the redhead still sitting on top of her.

Both of them were exhausted, drenched in sweat, and grinning ear to ear.

Pyrrha half fell, half lowered herself onto Yang, laying her head on top of her chest, listening to her heart pound.

"Good?" She asked.

"Like a goddess," The blonde answered in a breath.

Pyrrha pushed against the ground, raising herself up to get a better look at the girl underneath.

Still smiling, she leaned in and took her lips in a passionate kiss. The blonde eagerly returned it.

Satisfied after a good half-a-minute, Pyrrha pulled away and laid herself back down on top of Yang. She slowly ran a hand up one of Yang's arms still lying on the ground above her head. Her fingers felt along the soft skin, stopping short as they felt the cuffs still fastened to her wrists.

Her fingers tranced along the edges, feeling where skin met metal, the along then chain binding them together.

Pyrrha placed more kiss to Yang's lips as her fingers trailed along the metal restraints.

"Time to take these off," she softly spoke.

Yang smiled a bit sadly. "Yeah... Guess so..."

Pyrrha pushed herself up across Yang's body and placed her hands atop the girl's restraints, gripping them softly. Her body's position pressed her exposed breasts right in Yang's face.

The temptation was too great for the blonde to pass up. She pressed her lips to one of her erect nipples and gave it a hot kiss.

Pyrrha moaned and squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to concentrate past Yang's teasings. Through her semblance, her mind felt its way through handcuffs' mechanics. The metal contraption glowed as its workings were manipulated by her mind. With each click, the lock bars pulled back, releasing the single strands to be pulled out.

With a loud click the cuffs fell away from the blonde's wrists.

"You're free." Pyrrha declared.

 _At last..._

Yang pulled her hands down to her face, massaging her wrists, now liberated from restraint. The redhead rose up and stepped back, allowing the blonde to stand, finally a free woman.

For her first act of freedom, she wrapped her arms around Pyrrha and pulled her in for one last delicious kiss. The girl returned it, then stepped away.

"You can leave first," Pyrrha said. "I'll have this cleaned in no time."

Her semblance captured all the metal in the room, levitating her various instruments left sprawled about the stage. No doubt she'd have it cleaned up quickly.

Yang eyed the tattered remains of her night shirt on the floor.

"What? Like this?" She gasped mockingly in "horror," covering her bare chest.

"One last punishment," Pyrrha replied, turning to the blonde and smiled with a wink.

Yang stuck her tongue out at Pyrrha, then grinned at the reply and turned to go. Before walking out the door, Pyrrha's voice stopped her one last time.

"What will you do if you're seen?"

Yang stopped, actually thinking about the possibility of that. She then turned, this time being her own to smile and wink.

"I'll say I was fucked by a champion."

* * *

The word was still dark as she walked along back to her dorm. Topless, sweating, spent, and satisfied. Yang didn't feel the slightest bit of shame walking down the hall, exposed as she was. She made no attempt to cover up her bare chest. There was no one to see her.

She was too caught up in the bliss, feeling satisfied at enduring what she just had, and the incredible physical satisfaction that had come with it.

Once safely back in her room, she wasted no time heading for the bathroom, closing the door tightly shut and stepping under the hot water that ran from the shower head.

Yang actually had to cover her mouth to keep herself from moaning too loud at the pleasure and pain that hit her simultaneously as the water hit her skin, cleansing it of the impurities clinging to it. She eyed the red marks across her body, her aura already making them fade with healing.

* * *

Cool air kissed her newly purified body, making her nerve endings gently tingle.

She was careful to stay quiet for her slumbering teammates as she fished out a spare nightshirt from her dresser. She slipped the tank top identical to its destroyed look-alike over her head and at last slipped into the soft sheets of her bed.

She exhaled in relief. Her anxiety gone, her pent up energy spent.

Her frustration... Evaporated.

And best of all, she had nothing to wake up for tomorrow.

When the sun would rise, she would not for a long time. She'd sleep in for a good while and there would be no excuse to wake her up. Her sister and friends had made no plans for the weekend, thank God. Her teammates would be good enough to leave her be, thinking nothing of her late slumber.

All the marks on her body would be gone, all the sweat and fluids washed away, her deep sleep the only evidence remaining of the night before.

Her eyes fluttered shut and peaceful oblivion overpowered her mind, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

The last thoughts she had left a smile on her face.

She had her body spent and desires fulfilled, leaving no itch unscratched. Pyrrha's dominance cemented her victory over her with a night neither would ever forget. All of it done audaciously in the middle of the school while sleeping with none the wiser...

They had gotten away with it all.

* * *

End.


	2. Chemistry

Chemistry

* * *

The end was near.

The hits were taking their toll. It took all the girl had just stay on her feet and not be knocked on her ass by the bone-rattling strikes her foe dealt. No matter how many parries she made, her opponent was too quick with another follow before she could get an opening to counter.

Her opponent was on fire. Literally.

A fiery blaze of an aura had engulfed her opponent and was reflected in her crimson irises. It showed in her body too. Faster moves kept her on the defense; stronger strikes hurt enough to make her falter; fiercer aggression that actually made her scared.

While the hits she took made her weaker, any of her attacks that connected made her foe stronger. It'd make her enemy faulted only briefly, return with a vengeance. Any strike made the fire hotter, made her more aggressive, and thereby make her more dangerous.

She was becoming more desperate now, lashing out more. Her enemy took advantage, dodging the sloppy attacks.

Now she was in desperate retreat, not even putting up her own attacks anymore, just trying in vain to dodge her opponent.

Her heart pounded in panic as her the fiery girl gained ground on her, her advance faster than the Mistralean's own retreat. She could see the excitement in her eyes, knowing victory was so close.

 _I'm going to lose! I'm going to lose! I'm going to-_

The last punch connected. Hard.

Pyrrha was sent flying out of the arena and landing on her back with "thud," a grunt forced from her diaphragm accompanying.

"It seems Ms. Xiao Long is the victor."

Pyrrha sat, seeing stars as she caught her breath. Her clearing vision focused on the girl still on the stage, standing tall with a hand on her hip with a slight bend in her stance. The curvaceous form of the victor put a smile on Pyrrha's lips that she couldn't avoid.

Yang Xiao Long really was great to look at; clothes on _or_ off.

The blonde looked down to Pyrrha with eyes alight with excitement and a conspiratorial smirk. A smirk that they both knew the meaning of.

Pyrrha lowered her head in acknowledgement with a resigned smile, thinking the words she knew the other was too:

 _...and to the victor go the spoils._

* * *

Pyrrha's hands braced against the cold tile of the shower stall while hot sweat trailed down her tight body; muscles tense from the sparring match. Every deep breath she took expanded and raised her amble chest while her head hung from exhaustion, long red banes from her illustrious red mane hanging over her eyes.

She panted heavily.

 _Unbelievable..._ What a match.

Her vision swam, exhaustion making her balance unstable. Before the vertigo could claim her, her hand fumbled with the touchscreen controls and fresh water rained down from above.

Her eyes fluttered shut as the cool water hit her hot skin, numbing the heat and pain while the hiss of the pressure making it rain down from the shower head above zoned out her mind.

She breathed slowly with her eyes closed, easing herself down from the intensity of the battle she had just...

 _Lost... Lost... Lost..._

The word rang in her mind, echoing around the tiled shower stall.

Eventually she could actually feel the water's coldness and began to shiver. Her fingers' urgent taps on the shower's touchscreen raised its temperature, bring a smile to her face as the hotter sensation made her skin tingle with pleasure.

With her body eased, her mind began working again, putting together her situation.

Yang Xiao Long had beaten her...

The same girl she had bested a week ago to the day had just done the same to her now. It went to show that when it came down to the two of them, whatever lead one thought they had over the other could be summited easily. Difference in power and skill were negligible.

Whatever win one had, they could easily lose it the next round. Victory and glory were fleeting. But no matter how fleeting, it was still there.

And it came with a prize.

The heat was making her dizzy now. With a touch from her finger, the water shut off. As she stepped from the shower, the cool air washed over her, dispelling the heat. Her team's empty room allowed her to enjoy the liberation of wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her air with a smaller one.

Exhaling with the disappearing steam from her hot shower, the redhead looked up into her own emerald irises staring back at her from the mirror.

She thought of what she'd done to Yang that night...

 _The handcuffs and walking her on a leash... The bondage and the whipping... the fucking... the humiliation she'd put her through. She remembered her grunts, her hisses, screams, cries, begging for mercy that went unanswered..._

And the big smile she'd had at the end of it all.

 _Now it's your turn... Your turn to be tied up._

Her reflection smiled at her. She brought a hand to breast, feeling her heartbeat quicken. Just thinking the words in her head made it hammer with anticipation.

She was excited. She was excited to be the slave tonight.

Her phone's flashing screen caught her attention. She grabbed the device off her desk and swiped away the lock screen, bring up the message.

From Yang...

She sat herself down on the bed, letting the towel drying her hair fall away as her eye scanned through the text.

Her throat became dry as her face started to flush and her heart pound as she read through the details of Yang's plan for her.

 _Tonight... At ten._

She would have her turn to pay the price of defeat...

* * *

... _After_ she got through class.

Pyrrha honestly had never been so desperate for a Dust Science class to be over.

The wait was killing her. It was bad enough that she knew what was coming. What was worse was that she still had to get through the rest of the day to get to her...

 _...punishment._

The very thought of the word, and what it could mean, made her bite her lip.

She stopped quickly, mortified that instinct overtaken her normal calm and controlled demeanor.

A life of fame had taught her the value of keeping her mind on appearances, especially when it came to her private thoughts. She was always friendly, and it was a feeling that was genuine, but when it came to showing more... _raw_ emotions, she kept them to herself, or only showed them to the most trusted of friends.

But she could only take so much.

Eyeing the clock on the wall ahead of her, the second's hand seems to take a full minute to move.

 _How did Yang stand this when it was her turn?!_

Yang...

The girl looked so... focused. More focused than she'd ever seen her.

The blonde had her usual trademark smile shining, but her eyes were sharper than normal.

No doubt a few wondered why. Only one actually knew.

Pyrrha could read the girl so easily, not she ever tried to cover up her emotions. Unlike Pyrrha, Yang lived out loud, emotions in her sleeve, not caring what anyone thought.

The complete opposite of her. So of course they would eventually attract, like magnets. Pyrrha knew a thing or two about magnets.

She envied her. Pyrrha wished she could be more free with emotions. The blonde could be loud, sad, happy, angry, whenever she wanted.

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. She _really_ envied her... Jealous really.

Perhaps that's why she enjoyed whipping her that night... The blonde could show, was _forced_ to show, her more _raw_ emotions...

This time, it wasn't herself that pulled her back from delving too deep into her private thoughts, it was lilac eyes, meeting her own emerald ones.

She blinked, then realized that she had been staring at Yang for awhile.

And now Yang was staring back. And grinning.

Pyrrha's face bloomed so ripe she was sure the people sitting next to her could the heat emanate. Terrified, face snapped away from the focus of her musings and quickly to Nora, who was sitting beside.

Thankful to whatever Gods watched over Remnant from above, the short girl was still totally lost in the subject matter of the class, and seemed to be getting no where.

Pyrrha decided to follow suit, not daring to look back at Yang again.

She focused instead on work in front of her.

Dust.

Yes, Dust Science class. A very _normal_ subject. Plain. _Not sexual at all_.

She took a deep breath, then exhaled.

 _Calm_. Better.

She began to experiment. Before her was the initial stage of dust: Crystal form.

Large and packed together into one big piece, it was near useless in its form. She had to break it down.

But first the redhead had the sense to distance herself from Nora, who was looking a little too long at the hammer lying in the table, and smile was starting to grow on her face.

The key, was subtlety. Focusing, she called her polarity, feeling for the magnetism within the Crystal and began to manipulate it to deconstruct the large red piece. She was rewarded with it breaking in half. She smiled, pleased with her accomplishment, already forgetting about her previous distress and its source.

Soon, she had turned the crystal to dust, where it could be used for medicine, energy... and as a weapon.

Her first task complete, she looked to her next: fusing.

Beside her newly ground red dust, and blue twin sat, ice dust, already prepared for her. Now she had to combine them.

Dust-fusing was an acquired talent, one that was useful. Such a practice brought out properties that were otherwise impossible to produce with a single dust element.

With the two she had, it would be challenging considering how different they were.

Deep red like fire, light blue like ice.

 _Two polar opposites_... Pyrrha softly chuckled to herself. Once again, she was trying bonding opposites.

The key was binding the elements that were in common-...

 _Binding_.

Pyrrha's head gently fell to the table as she groaned.

Her alarm barely got off one beep before her hand slipped in from the night stand and shoved it under her pillow, muffling the alarm as her fingers tapped the silence button. Her eyes zeroed in on the time.

9:50pm.

The nap had done her some good. She could feel her body's strength returning thanks to the rest and giving her aura time to hear her. Yes, her body definitely felt better, but still, she made no move to pull herself out from under the blanket...

She'd thought sleeping like this would calm her down, get her mind used to it. But...

Her hands grinned the edge of the blanket. She looked pointedly at each of the beds in the room. Ren, Nora...

 _Jaune..._ Her eyes lingered on him.

They all slept soundly, Ren without a sound, Nora snoring like a pig, and Jaune's soft breathing bringing a small smile to lips. She looked again at her phone.

9:56pm.

The dwindling time forced her into action. Gritting her teeth, she pulled the covers off and stood, her eyes frantically going between the beds again.

 _Please don't wake up..._

No one moved.

Quickly and quietly as she could, she moved for the door. Her hand trembled as it lay on the knob. She squeezed her eyes up, summoned all the courage she could, quickly opened the door stepped out, and closed it behind her.

* * *

Her forehead lay against the wooden panel, her heart pounding in her chest. She hadn't even looked before she'd stepped out of the room! Eyes still closed, she turned around and pressed her back against the door, her breathing shaking as she tried to calm herself.

Opening her eyes and looked down at herself. She'd done just as Yang had ordered:

She wore nothing.

Her hands crossed over he bare breasts and her legs closed, trying to recover some modesty. But as she looked around the dark hallway, she remembered Yang's night to be the submissive one, and how effortlessly she seemed to endure it despite the embarrassment she must've felt.

 _If she could do it, I can too._

Arms trembling, she brought them down to her sides and straightened her legs. The cool air brushing every piece of skin she was used to having covered made her face redden.

Lucky for her, Yang had made the plan simple; simple enough to remember. Simple in execution remained to be seen.

With nothing more for her to do than obey, she began to walk.

* * *

The dead silence suffocating the halls felt like a calm before the storm to Pyrrha. The lack of footsteps and voices from hunters-in-training unnerved her. Her ears strained, listening for any sound.

When she had led Yang by the leash, her confidence had soared. The power-high of dominating the blonde had overshadowed any tension or fear that she was sure had flooded her captive's mind that night. But there was no ignoring the tight sensation in her stomach tonight.

The intent behind her being out this late made her embarrassed enough. Her bare body made her more so. Every step was a challenge. She couldn't calm herself enough to walk naturally, keeping one hand across her breasts while the other had slipped between her legs in a desperate attempt to keep her modesty.

Before every corner she turned, she kept her back flush to the wall, breathing fast and deep from the exhilaration her heart was enduring. The rush was unreal. Had Yang felt like this when Pyrrha had stripped and bound her? She'd at least allowed her to keep her clothes on for the walk to Goodwitch's training room.

 _But not for the walk back to her room,_ she reminded herself.

Her shuffling feet were moving to slow. She was knew she was going to run out of time. Forcing her shame down, and enduring an intensifying heat in her cheeks, she dropped her arms to her sides and forced herself to walk.

She tried her best not imagine the people sleeping on the other side of the doors she passed, knowing the full well that little separated her naked body and the eyes of her peers right now; how if anybody stepped through one of the many doors she passed she'd have no where to hide and no way to explain herself.

Finally... The locker room was in sight.

* * *

The door clicking shut behind her brought relief. She exhaled a breath she'd been unconsciously holding. Here it felt natural to be undressed, if only for a little while.

The locker room was a place Pyrrha always felt a combination of tension and confidence. Her mind would anticipate the battle to come, but her confidence would build as she donned her armor slowly and deliberately as of transforming. The self-stylized ritual helped her slip into the right mindset for a match.

This time wasn't too different, though apprehension certainly outweighed her confidence this time. Still, she performed as she knew how in the way it would hopefully give her a much needed confidence boost.

Opening her locker, her armor hung before her, ready to be donned. She started with her leggings and the accompanying bronze greaves and cuisses, snapping them into place. Her long sleeves were next. Starting with her fingers fitting into the the ends like a glove, she slowly slid the fabric up the length of her arm, stopping just above her elbow, leaving her upper arms exposed along with the rest of her torso.

Yang allowed her to wear pantries, but nothing else over them. It was till better than being exposed. The breast plate was all that remained for her don...

Wish she was not allowed to do.

Yang had been clear in her instructions: she was to be topless.

Biting her bottom lip, Pyrrha's hand lingered over the the bronze piece... and then passed it by, leaving it hanging on its hook.

Instead, she reached for her crown, resting on the shelf in her locker. Ceremoniously, she placed atop her head, like a empress assuming her role. Except of course this role was much more... submissive.

That was it. All she was allowed to wear.

One more, her eyes looked somewhat longingly at her breast plate, and the promise of modesty it held...

Before she lost her nerve, the girl quickly slammed the door to her locker closed. The lock latched loudly, preventing her from reopening it without reentering her code. Her hand remained on the locker door for a moment, her fingertips grazing the smooth steel as her arm fell limp to her side.

Turning to go, she was suddenly face to face with herself. The locker room's full length mirror, located conveniently for her right across from her own locker was usually the final part of her ritual. She'd take a moment to look herself over and allow herself a small amount of vanity, admiring her fine armor and how strong she looked in it.

Except of course this time she was much more exposed.

Her exposed breasts of course dominated her vision, flooding her mind with shame. Her nipples hardened from the exposure.

Before her resolve weakened anymore, she quickly left the locker room.

* * *

Back in the hallway, Pyrrha could do nothing now but wait, as she had been told to do earlier. She looked around, seeing no sign of Yang.

Without warning, arms embraced her from behind and held her lovingly tight.

The redhead emitted a soft yelp.

"Hey there sexy," a familiarly flirty voice softly breathed into her ear.

Pyrrha shivered.

Yang's embrace loosened, and her hands came to rest on Pyrrha's shoulders. Slowly, they began move down her arms, sending delightful shockwaves through her body.

Yang's bare hands felt so... intimate against her own skin.

"Mmmmm... I do _love_ that outfit..."

Pyrrha didn't respond to the soft murmuring in her ear, unsure if she was supposed and her breath hitched her throat.

Yang's hands made it Pyrrha's finger tips, then dropped to the red head's slender hips, making their way back up, caressing the girl's exposed sides.

"Nghhh..." Pyrrha could not hold her moans anymore, the blonde's touch too potent. They grew louder as Yang's hands made their way to her breasts, cupping them and softly squeezing with her fingers.

"But..." she murmured. "I think I'll add just a couple of things..."

Before she even realized what was happening, Pyrrha suddenly felt her chest constricted as Yang whipped a set of straps around her body and snapped them together in the back.

"Nnng!" The sudden tightness made Pyrrha's breath catch and her eyes squeeze shut. When she opened them, she found her a set of leather straps wrapped around her body in a cross, coming together just above the breasts with a small metal ring holding them together.

 _A bondage harness..._

She flushed in shame, imagining how sultry in looked on her, especially considering the proportions she had been blessed with.

"Very nice..." Yang cooed, her finger tips tracing the leather straps. Yang only exhaled in defeat.

"Time for a taste of your own medicine hot stuff," Yang softly mocked, a smirk clearly evident in her voice.

Her hands once more held the other girl's arms, slid down to her wrists and pulled them gently behind her back. Pyrrha didn't resist. Her fists clenched as she felt Yang restrain her with handcuffs. The clicking sound of them as they closed around her wrists she swore was so loud the whole school would hear.

Pyrrha gave a soft pull from her wrists, feeling the chain hold them secure, then relaxed them, accepting her capture.

"Now march, slave."

Pyrrha did as she was told.

* * *

Holding her by her arm, Yang guided her cuffed friend down the hall with Pyrrha offering no resistance; too distracted by her self-consciousness. Her face was flushed red, her heart thundering as she still was convincing herself that this was happening.

Was this what Yang had felt when she was the one in chains? Excitement, shame, anxiety, wishing it to be over and hoping it wouldn't end, all at once...

Metal cuffs on her wrists... it would be so easy to use semblance to free herself from them. But of course Yang could have used her strength that night to do the same, but hadn't, she'd endured the restraints. So Pyrrha would too.

Had the idea tempted her? Did she have that in mind for Pyrrha with this?

And the question at the front of her mind:

 _Where is she taking me... And what will she do?_

They suddenly stopped.

"We're here."

* * *

 _Of all the places..._ Back in the Dust Science room was where Yang had picked.

Only a few hours ago it had been drenched with light from the sun outside and bright bulbs overhead with students chatting as they experimented with Dust; conversation and experiments filling the room with noise.

Now darkness and silence were all that occupied it. Only a faint light from the moon and stars pierced through the windows and illuminated the tile floor.

Yang guided Pyrrha to the front of the room. Green eyes finally looked up, widening at what they saw.

What sat in the middle of the front of the room was definitely _not_ a normal part of the class.

A bondage frame. One made of copper. A very weak magnetic metal.

 _Smart girl._

The construction was simple: a single pole ran from a base in the base up a good foot taller than her, with two bars attached to either end. On the ends of each of two speaker bars, welded-on manacles waited, menacingly open.

But to her surprise, Yang stopped her just short of the waiting restraints.

"You may take seat here _Miss Nikos_."

 _Miss Nikos?_ What is she doing?

Despite her confusion, Pyrrha obeyed, sitting down at the front row table, hands still cuffed behind her back.

"Well then," Yang said, her hands clapping together happily, "it's time we got start!"

The redhead looked up, now for the first time that night admiring the other girl.

Yang wore her usual black shorts, but no belt accompanied it, along with no jacket, just her bright yellow crop top with her emblem emblazoned over left breast. The few articles left a nice of skin exposed, most especially her cleavage.

She suddenly felt a finger touch and chin and lift it up, raising her gaze till her eyes met with Yang's amused purple irises.

"My eyes are up here sweetheart."

Got her.

Pyrrha looked away, ashamed and slightly annoyed that Yang had gotten her favorite quip in.

Yang grinned and chuckled, then stepped back.

"Well now, my class is in session!"

Pyrrha looked up quizzically. _Class?_

Yang grinned, reading the question on her face. "Well we are in a classroom, and I do have a _captive_ audience, so I think I'll play teacher, and teach you something."

Pyrrha let the pun slide, instead more nervously curious about the meaning behind her captor's words.

"Today's lesson shall be about... Dust Play. Now who can tell what Dust Play is? Miss Nikos?"

Yang looked down and smirked at the only real "student" in her "class."

Pyrrha gulped as she felt her face heat up. So this was how it was going to be: role-playing as dominant teacher and captive student.

So be it.

"Dust Play-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Yang halted her, a finger wagging in playful disapproval. "Stand up."

Her face flush, Pyrrha did as she was told. Even with the room empty, standing up with her tits in the open made her heart hammer. Instinctively, she tried to bring her hands up to cover herself. But behind her back the flinched uselessly and she silently cursed; remembering the restraints binding them.

"Go ahead Miss Nikos," Yang encouraged gently. "Show them what's behind your back."

The girl turned her back to the non-existent class, exposing her shackled hands behind her back. Embarrassed as she was, she kept shoulders back as she did her best to still stand tall and proud.

"I'm sure everyone's curious as to why you're in handcuffs, as well as topless, but we'll be getting to that soon. Now, what is Dust Play Miss Nikos?"

"D-Dust play is... using dust to... excite someone for sex." Gods, her face burned.

"Correct, Miss Nikos! Glad to see you're familiar with such an intimate topic!"

Pyrrha looked away, a strong shade of red glowing beneath her eyes.

"You may sit back down," Yang gently permitted.

Pyrrha did as she was told, imagining perverse complements being whispered from her imaginary classmates at seeing her in cuffs, wearing a bondage harness with exposed breasts, and talking about sex.

"Now Dust Play is certainly lots of fun to do, but it requires something else. Something highly recommended be done to the one about to be put through it. Miss Nikos?"

The girl stood immediately the moment her name was called.

"Since you seem to be so knowledgeable about it, what usually happens during Dust Play?"

 _Here it comes_.

"The person should be..."

Her eyes locked on to the metal frame front and center of the class. Her hands fidgeted in their restraints.

"...put in bondage."

Yang's eyes lowered as she grinned. "Correct. Now, I think I should explain to everyone why you are in handcuffs shouldn't I?"

Facing the fantasy students, the blonde did just that.

"Earlier today most of us were paying attention in Dust Science, like we were suppose to. But Miss Nikos decided she was a more interested in ogling me instead."

Pyrrha could imagine the snickers at the revelation should there have actually been young, horny students in her class.

"But I'll be giving her a chance to make up for her slacking off in class earlier. After all, we all know what a star pupil she really is, always willing to go the extra mile for that A+."

Her lilac eyes locked with Pyrrha's green ones. "So Miss Nikos... what you'll have to do is be my teacher's pet for this demonstration. In front of everyone."

Pyrrha really had to hand it to Yang: the girl had a salacious mind. She knew how to plan a good sex scene in her head; one that really made someone excited and ashamed at the same time.

Even though there was no one to watch, she sure made it feel like there was.

"Miss Nikos," Yang repeated, "are you willing to become teacher's pet?"

The blonde stared at her, hand on her hip and smirk on her face.

 _She knows you have no choice. The loser obeys. No complaints... no resistance._

"Y... Yes..." she mumbled.

"Hmm?" The smirking blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes." Pyrrha said, this time louder. "I'll be a... good... teacher's pet."

The last two words shamed Pyrrha and put a smile on the blonde's face.

"Well then Miss Nikos, please come up here then."

The girl obeyed, rising from her chair and walking up to the front, right before the smirking blonde, clearly enjoying every minute of her ordeal.

She turned around, allowing Yang to free her hands, only to put her in more serious restraints. She faced the classroom and Yang unlocked her cuffs.

 _All those empty chairs... imagined them filled... all of the, watching you be undressed and tied up._

Her hands were freed and allowed to fall to her sides. Sheepishly, Pyrrha gripped and soothed her wrists, taking what freedom she could before they were restrained again.

Yang stepped in front of her and gently pushed her back, making her step into the frame behind her.

Yang merely stood there and waited, hand on her hip, smirk on her face. She gave a mere nod. Pyrrha understood. Willingly, she raised her hands up to the open shackles above, holding them in place, waiting for Yang to close them around her wrists.

Yang bent down first, pushing her feet into the cuffs for her ankles, snapping them shut, She then stood up, closing the manacles around her wrists, the clicks offering a satisfying sense of absolution.

While she shackled her, the redhead looked up, taking the chance to admire the other girl.

Yang, in nothing but her black shorts and crop top was very tempting sight; especially with her voluptuous breasts inches from her lips. Her eyes traveled lower, widening at the black rubber protrusion pointed out.

There was no doubt to how the blonde planned to end her night.

Subconsciously, Pyrrha's tongue wetted her lips.

And Yang saw it.

"Like what you see?" She smirked.

Pyrrha looked away, ashamed.

Yang grinned and chuckled, then stepped back.

"Next," Yang said as her hands reached behind Pyrrha's back. "Let's make sure she's _un-_ dressed appropriately."

Yang first dropped to her knees, her hands reaching behind the girl's legs, unhooking the claps of her armor. She then moved fro the girl's toes, pulling away the stockings, thin enough to fit between her legs and shackles that bound them.

Pyrrha bit her lip, her face growing hot again at the feeling of being slowly undressed.

Yang's fingers caressed the the girl's exposed legs, trailing up as she again rose to her feet. She reached up, releasing the girl's suspended arms of their armor, letting the clank to the ground. The gloves on her arms were pulled away, same as the ones on her legs.

All that remained was her crown. Yang's fingers gently brushed the metal piece that adorned her head.

"We'll leave the crown," she said. "I like the idea of a captured queen."

She stepped back again, drinking in the sight.

Pyrrha looked away and squirmed, her wrists turning in their restrains. Yang licked her lips at the sight.

"Now," she said, as she stepped over to one of the lab tables. "As we've learned, Dust Play requires the "charging" of dust. How do we do that? Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha opened her eyes to look at her, the embarrassment so heavy she was actually was panting slightly. Her wrists uselessly twisted in her cuffs, her body squirming.

Yang's smile dropped.

"Miss Nikos," She turned to face her, hand on her hip. "I'm sure you are feeling very self-conscious right now, being stripped and bound in front of the whole class." Even though there was no "class" to speak of, Yang's suggestion of their being one made her face red with mortification.

"But even so," the blonde continued, "you are still expected to participate in any way that you can. You're not gagged, so that means you can answer questions when they're asked."

Fighting through her shame, Pyrrha slowed her breathing, trying to get a hold of herself. Even with nobody else here with them, the thought of how normally it would be filled with fellow students shamed her harshly. Still, the only thing she could do now was to indulge Yang's role-playing.

"I-I'm sorry... Miss Xiao-Long... I'll do better."

"Well then," Yang repeated, still not smiling. "Tell me how Dust can be charged."

"Ch-charging is the process of running an electrical current through dust, increasing the potency of its element."

Yang grinned ear to ear, pleased with Pyrrha's explanation. "Very good Miss Nikos. Much better."

The redhead let out a breath she didn't she was holding, slightly slumping in her bonds in relief. Yang was happy again.

"Thank you..." she exhaled.

Yang's attention turned back to the table, pulling the cover off.

Exposed, the table revealed to have a metal pad with three stones on top of it, their hues dark

Pyrrha squirmed.

"First," Yang instructed to her imaginary class. "We have to charge them."

With a flip of the switch, the pad "buzzed" to life. The dust stones began glow, their colors growing vibrant as if lights lived within them.

"Now," Yang said as she hand clasped the blue crystal. "Who can tell me about what charging an ice crystal does? Miss Nikos?"

"B-Blue d-dust..." Pyrrha could barely keep it together. "Is for... cold-I mean-I-Ice... play..."

Yang was grinning ear to ear. "Getting excited Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha was barely cognizant anymore. Excitement had fully taken her over. All the videos she had watched in secret on Dust Play rushed to her mind, vividly remembering the techniques used and moans and screams of the delighted captives as they endured it, knowing soon she'd feel the same.

She couldn't help but smile too. Her face was totally red from excitement, and she was pretty sure the inside of her legs were no longer dry either.

"Y-Yes... Miss Xiao-Long, I-I'm very excited..."

Yang grinned, almost maniacally. "Very well then, let's get started."

With the glowing blue Dust crystal in hand, Yang stepped up to her captive. She gave her prisoner one more look over with a smirk, then slowly dropped to her knees.

 _Oh God... she's really going to do it..._ Pyrrha's heart was about to explode.

The blue crystal touched the top of her foot, sending a chill through her nerves. A moan escaped through her teeth as they bit her bottom; her fists tightening, pulling uselessly at her bonds. Her eyes fluttered shut.

Slowly the crystal was pulled up her leg, leaving a cold streak in its wake. It felt like an ice cube was being pressed to her skin, but the feeling penetrated more deeply, as if leaving a mark.

Her whole body shivered in delight, relishing the sensation advancing up her leg.

"Well, Well Miss Nikos," Yang spoke as she continued to push the crystal down Pyrrha's exposed skin, smiting more moans from her lips. " it seems we are learning quite a bit about you today as well, aren't we…"

All Pyrrha could do was moan in reply, her mind barely able to think through the euphoria flooding it.

"Are you a Dust Slut, Miss Nikos?"

"Y-...ugh...Yes..." Pyrrha forced through her grunts and moans. "I am... a Dust Slut."

The blonde "teacher" chuckled. The blue dust crystal continued up her leg until it touched her hip.

"Very nice."

Yang pulled the crystal away, ending her ministration.

"Aaah..." Pyrrha exhaled loudly and tense body slouched. Her hands, straining against their bonds relented. Her muscles relaxed. A sheen of sweat glossed off her body.

The redhead panted for air as she resigned herself to simply hang in her restraints.

Yang's hand caressed her cheek, to which Pyrrha pressed against it, relishing its cool, loving touch.

"Excellent demonstration Miss Nikos..." Yang softly whispered.

"Th-thank...you...ah...Miss... L-Long..." Pyrrha responds in between breaths.

"I obviously picked the appropriate partner for this." Yang's hand moved from her captive's cheek to her chin, gently cupping and raising the girl's face.

"As you can see class," Yang explained to the empty room. "Dust Play is a very effective method domination, as Miss Nikos so enthusiastically demonstrated."

Pyrrha did not have the strength to even turn her head in shame. She simply closed eyes and blushed, surrendering herself to Yang's hold.

"Now," the blonde said as she stepped back to her table of instruments. "We have seen how she reacts to the Ice dust, how about..." She turned back to face Pyrrha; a new crystal held on her hand.

"Red Dust..."

In her grip, the red crystal edited what looked like flames.

The sight instantly jolted the bound girl from her cool afterglow.

"Miss Nikos," Yang addressed her prisoner, with a hand on her hip. "Perhaps you would care to explain, since you _obviously_ are so familiar with this topic?"

Just the thought of the ember-like crystal being used on her made Pyrrha sweat from anxiety, fear and excitement simultaneously making her squirm.

"I-it's..." she started.

"Yes?" Yang answered expectantly.

"Th-the opposite of... Blue Dust. I-it's..."

Her green irises locked on to the crystal, eyeing the flame like life dancing within.

"Fire..."

"Heat," Yang corrected. "But very close Miss Nikos."

She slowly sauntered closer, twirling the dust crystal in her hand.

"Now... shall we demonstrate?"

Pyrrha bit her lip, her competing emotions starting to overwhelm her. She was now really straining against her bonds, her eyes locked on the Red Dust crystal. She was actually nervous. The hot streak it'd leave...

It would burn...

Again, Yang danced around her bound partner, stepping behind her.

 _It'll burn. It's going to burn._

Would it leave a mark? Permanently?

Would Yang... really...

"Y-Yang... wait..."

She didn't want to quit... she really didn't... but-

"O-Oooohhh..."

Pyrrha's eyes widened suddenly, then relaxed and fluttered shut. Yang's hand fondling her tit released a wave pleasure, tension melting away, numbed by a lulling wave, seducing her like an aphrodisiac.

The touch felt good... calming...

"Just relax baby..." Yang cooed. "It'll feel good, I promise."

Pyrrha took shuttering breaths, letting herself enjoy the touch. Her anxiety must've been easy to read on her face.

Her breath continued to settle as Yang's ministrations continued. The redhead let the world fall away around, thinking of nothing but her, and the other girl touching her.

Yang readied the red stone in her other hand, and slowly, pressed it to the girl's skin.

Heat blossomed beneath Pyrrha's skin. Not painful, but intense.

"AHHH!" her back arched and pressed against her tormentor still standing being her.

The heat burned in her leg, but reverberated throughout her entire being. Her legs and arms trembled in their bindings. She hummed loudly as she bit her bottom lip, then parted her lips, openly moaning out loud.

Slowly, the blond dragged the stone against her skin upwards, moving towards her hip, but this time on the inner side. Along her more sensitized skin, the sensation grew.

"Y-Yang... YANG!"

Pyrrha was losing her cognizance, the intensity making her whole form seize up.

And her arousal was becoming harder to suppress.

Her own heat growing between her legs made her pant faster, her bound hands clench, desperately trying to hold back an explosion of euphoria; one that she knew she'd face a dire punishment for if not given permission for.

Yang seemed to sense it too, pulling the torturously pleasuring Fire from her leg. Pyrrha moaned at the loss.

"Relieved?" Yang whispered into the redhead's ear. "Or disappointed?"

The girl didn't answer, too preoccupied with heavy breaths passing through her lips. She hung limp, conserving all energy in an effort to recover herself.

"Well," Yang continued with her role playing as she stepped back to her table of toys. "I'd say we've clearly established Miss Niko's affinity for Dust Play."

Pyrrha didn't even try to hide it anymore. "Yes... Miss Long..." she answered between breaths.

" so now the question is: which one is her favorite? We still have one more to try..."

In her hand she cradled another stone, this one with a gold light glowing in the sender, it's shining rays pressed against into crystal encasement.

 _Spark Dust..._

Pyrrha clenched her bound fists, readying herself emotionally for another fit of perverted euphoria.

Yang smirked as she stepped back to her prisoner, once again taking her place behind her; once agin, leaning into her ear.

"I have a good feeling about this one.

The stone connected to her bare back. The reaction was immediate.

"NGHH!"

Pyrrha thrust her chest immediately her back arching from the intense shock. Her body tensed, along with her nipples hardening from the sensation. Goosebumps rose on her skin.

Slowly, Yang dragged the crystal down her back, right over her spine.

"AH AH AH!" The girl convulsed widely; not from pain, but from the flood of stimulation.

Her kind felt numb. She couldn't think straight, could barely think at all.

"Y-Yang... m-mercy... PLEASE!"

The stone was pulled away.

"Does it hurt Miss Nikos?"

Yang was still playing her role, but Pyrrha heard the concern Yang was trying to conceal, suddenly scared she had gone to far, but not wanting to ruin the mood if she hadn't.

"N...no..." Pyrrha answered, breathing deeply with relief. "S-sorry... ah... Miss Long... I just... haa... wasn't... ready."

Still acting in character made the blonde smirk again.

"Well... I guess we've discovered your favorite, haven't we?"

Pyrrha hung her head in shame.

"Come now Miss Nikos..." Yang cooed. "Confess to the class your newly discovered fetish."

By now Pyrrha had come to learn what Yang liked: pageantry. It fitted with her extroverted, sometimes brash personality. In their public life, it was all good natured, with Yang's passionate love of live and her intense desire to be an active player in it.

In these private sessions of theirs, she came to see it meant embarrassing shame as much as possible.

If she ever wanted to be release and... satisfied... she had no choice but to play along.

her face burned as she literally swallowed loudly, burying her pride down as much as she could.

"Yes... Miss Long..." she consented.

She lifted her head, heavy with shame.

"I am..." She exhaled loudly as she could. "A dust slut... who loves bondage..."

"And what is your favorite?" Yang asked, her grinning face red at hearing Pyrrha's words.

"My favorite is... being tortured with Spark dust..."

"Louder please," Yang ordered.

Her teeth clenched, she erupted, forcing out her frustration, shame, and arousal all at once before she choked.

"I LOVE BEING PUNISHED WITH SPARK DUST!" Pyrrha screamed.

Yang happily clapped her hands together once in satisfaction.

"Very well done Miss Nikos!" Yang praised. "As a reward, I think I'll have you cum in front of the class!"

"Wh-...wha-AHHH!" Her protest was immediately silenced as Yang's hand grabbed her left tit, the spark dust on her hands crackling against the redhead's skin once more.

Again, the yellow crystal pressed gently to her back.

Once more her back arched, her whole body tensing at the incredible stimulation.

Yang made a few strokes up and down the girl's spine before pulling away again, much to her captive's relief.

Taking the stone in both hands, she allowed Pyrrha a moment of relief as she roughly handled the crystal. Taking it to the table, the stone cracked slightly from the intense contact. Pyrrha was too preoccupied recovering from the sudden stimulation to care, not reacting at all to the violent sound.

Taking the dust and chips broken off from the impact, Yang rubbed the powder and fragments into her hands. She smiled from the electrical sensations vibrating through her fingers, down into her hands, and even up into her arms.

Yang pressed herself flush against her bare back, and brought her hands around Pyrrha's body. Her right hand excitedly fondling her breast while her left hand snaked it's way down her body, slipping between her legs.

The redhead squirmed from the delightful contact. Not as potent as the crystal itself, the sensation was more delightful and less torturous. Whenever Yang put her hands on her, it sent a delightful rush throughout her body, metaphorical electricity delightfully stimulating her from the affectionate perversion.

But now with her hands treated with Spark dust, the shock was literal; the sensation now literally electrifying her nerves and flesh, putting the pleasure she felt on steroids. Yang's masterful fondling, every touch and squeeze she had come to love and crave, was now on steroids.

The sensation was unlike any she had felt or imagined.

 _What a wonderfully twisted mind..._

"Mmmmm..." The Yanked moaned as her lips suckled the other girl's neck, then biting gently. "One last experiment, Pyrrha."

Withdrawing her fingers from between her legs, now wet, they slid across the girl's bare chest, spark dust sticking to them.

The particles sizzled and cracked like sparks, sending tremors through Pyrrha's tits.

It was a delightful torture.

"Ungh... ah... mmmm..."

The intensity was low, but it's penetration deep, her flesh stimulated from the contact. It sent heat through her whole body, through her chest, to her heart, down between her legs.

Again, she strained uselessly against her bonds as she moaned out loud, all remaining sense of decency burned away by the electricity shooting through her.

Her head fell limp, and she gave in entirely to the pleasure.

Whatever Yang wanted now, she would give it up.

The blond seemed to understand. Kneeling down, she undid the metal cuffs on her ankles, then rose to her feet again. Reaching up, she unlocked the restraints binding her wrists. Pyrrha's freed hands fell limp for moment, heavy from the exhaustion. She then summoned enough strength to lift them up and lay them over the blonde's shoulders, loosely wrapping them around her neck in a loose, intimate hold.

Pyrrha's legs began to follow suit, raising up and then wrapping around her partner's waist, intending hang on in hopes she'd just carry her tired body to whatever it is she wanted to go next.

It was then she felt hard poke of her strap on press against her pelvis. The sudden contact gave her a jot of energy; her legs dropping instantly and here eyes widen in self-conciousness.

Yang laughed out loud at her reaction. The girl's embarrassment showed all over her face, with wide eyes and red cheeks.

 _Cute..._

With a smile, Yang brought her left arms behind her captive's back, resting her hand just above her buttocks. Her right slid around shoulders and pulled her tight against her.

The blond twittered like a dancer, putting her back to the table, and laying her down on it. The cool touch barely registered in Pyrrha's mind due to still coming down from the stimulation of the dust-play her body had endured. She exhaled, relieved to be lying down.

Yang smirked at the other girl's relaxed look. Her hand roamed over the table, finding the handcuffs she had first used to restrain the girl and bring her to the room. Once more, she snapped them around the girl's wrists. Pyrrha did nothing to resist.

Yang pulled her once-again cuffed hands over her head, stretching her arms out until the chain touched the metal facet head of the science table.

"Magnetize it," Yang ordered.

Pyrrha did as she was told. Closing her eyes, her mind found the chain that restrained her and stimulated its polarity, magnetically bonding it to the metal on the fixture.

Feeling the two link, she opened her eyes. Weakly tugging at her restraints, she felt no give, satisfyingly restraining herself as commanded.

On top of her, Yang smiled in satisfaction.

"Well done Miss Nikos," she praised.

Once more her hand went searching, this time finding a long leather leash. The clip in hand, she connected it to the metal circle just above Pyrrha's breast that held the straps of her harness together.

The red looked on confusion, and a slight bit of fear as she wondered what was passing through Yang's perverted mind.

"And now," the blond said with a smirk. "As promised, I'll have sex with you in front of the entire class."

* * *

The girl in her grip was had a sheen of sweat that coated her whole body. Every inch perspired from the torment she had put her prisoner through. Her eyes specifically zeroed in on the the droplets trailing down between her breasts; both heaving from the deep breaths of endurance from what she'd endured so far, and anticipation of what she knew was to come.

Yang's burning lust could take no more.

Seizing her partner's left leg with her hand, Yang's strap-on was finally put to use and thrust between Pyrrha's legs.

Both cried out at the penetration.

Her teeth showed in an arrogant smirk as she mentally let go, indulging in her perversion. As her hips thrusted in their own, her hands freely roamed, greedily pawed at her captive's body. They started in her hips and slid up her stomach and obliques. While her eyes were certainly pleased with the sight of the girl's well-defined body, the tone muscles she felt through her finger tips were what made her really smile.

She was really fucking Pyrrha Nikos.

Her hand wrapped the leash she held in her hand and tugged hard.

"AH!" The of the chain forced the redhead secured to it on the other end to follow, forcing her body to rise from the table while her cuffed hands stayed down. Fiery, hungry red irises met wearied, embarrassed green ones. Yang's arm had to tense as she could actually feel herself holding Pyrrha up by her leash.

What a difference an hour of getting punished and now fucked in bondage could make. The Pyrrha Nikos in front of her now was certainly not the one the world, Beacon, Yang herself was used to seeing. That red-headed goddess of victory always had such a proud look on her face: emerald-green eyes glistening with confidence and hope, standing so tall and proud after a match, smiling beautifully and waving to her adoring fans in appreciation for their praise of her victory.

Now those same eyes looked at Yang desperately, willing herself to endure the blond's schemes; her normally beautiful and delicate lips now parted desperately as she moaned and wailed in lust and agony at the same time while also gasping for breath.

She looked like she was in agony...

Yang's expression softened, his thrusts slowing and a hand extended, gently caressing her cheek with affection.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in what Yang excitedly recognized as hope. She was thinking she'd done it; Yang was satisfied. She'd show her mercy.

Yang gleefully crushed it.

Her hand snapped back to holding the girl's leg; and drawing her hips back, gave a strong thrust, plowing into the other girl's pussy as deep as she could. Her reward was Pyrrha throwing in her head back, crying out in despair as her hope for mercy was shattered.

"Just look at you," the blonde teased as she continued to pound her captive. "certainly not your usual self, are you Miss Nikos?"

It was indeed a side of Pyrrha Nikos that only Yang got to see and compare with the side everyone else in the world saw.

In countless newscasts and pictures, she would always be seen as a girl with so much confidence. During a photo shoot or celebrity appearance, she was always so well composed with a flawless presentation. After victory in a tournament, it was even better. She would always stand tall and proud, her armor glistening in the sun with cheering crowds surrounding her. She barely looked like she had thought it all, without a drop of sweat on her perfect skin, a single scratch to her perfect armor, or the slightest hint of stress to her flawless composure.

Yang herself couldn't help but admire the impressive young woman, but she wanted to see what was under that perfect smile of hers. She was now super fan like some others she had seen, excitedly following her every move in the media, but she certainly knew who she was.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would get so close to the young celebrity champion.

She certainly never thought she'd be tying her down for sex.

And yet here she was: stripping her, teasing with dust, fucking her senseless. Yang's usual sexual prowess was through the roof right now.

She certainly loved Pyrrha for who she was, not so shallow as to only hang around her for her fame; but she couldn't deny there was a unique thrill in cuffing up and fucking someone she was use to seeing on tv.

It was thrilling to say: she was FUCKING the famous Pyrrha Nikos.

She was the one tearing away that pretty little mask of perfection and bring to the surface raw desire and agony and pleasure.

The face that normally had bright eyes and a beautiful smile was now strained in a mix of pain and lust, having no choice but to lay there take whatever Yang decided to do to her.

The power made her near euphoric. And now to climax. The blond inched her face forward as Pyrrha's eyes fluttered shut.

"Here it comes Pyrrha."

She thrust harder, faster, her arousal rising.

"Ah! Ugh! Uh... Ye... yes...Yes!" Pyrrha desperately stammered.

The mind-numbing euphoria was droning the lingering shame until sex was the only in her mind. Yang's enthusiasm had conquered. What she was doing, she loved.

She _LOVED_ it.

Pyrrha surrendered completely, her hips now thrusting in synch with Yang, trying bury her strap-on as deep as it could go.

"That my girl!" Yang cried joyful. "Give it your all baby!"

Yang's praised egged her on. All sense of decency was gone. She was fully into it now. She no longer cared about the pretend class that was seeing this.

Hell, she _wanted_ them to see this.

She let her mind go, pretending that the class was there, watching her enthusiastically pound the girl that was just punishing her.

Just as they watched and praised her in the tournaments, now let them watch as she fucked her captor while she was bound. She wanted them shocked, appalled, even jealous as they watched.

And, as they did when she declared victory battle, when reached her climax and came, she imagined them cheering for her.

That thought did it. With the thought of how others would think, her hips gave one last thrust, and her lust exploded.

She came hard. Harder than she could remember.

Through mind-numbing nirvana, she could just barely make out Yang screaming her name.

Both of them collapsed to the table, lightheaded and satisfied. Both lay their panting, their bodies spent.

After a full two minutes, Hang was the first to push herself up and open her eyes, looking down at the still-cuffed Pyrrha. She smiled at the sight of her prisoner, fully conquered, broken in, and satisfied.

She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss lips. What little sense and control Pyrrha could muster, she put into returning the kiss.

"Well done baby..." Yang cooed. "Well done."

Pyrrha smiled as she blacked out.

 _Best. Science class. Ever._


End file.
